Project Summary/Abstract: Support Access to Biomedical and Health Information Core This proposal's Support Access to Biomedical and Health Information Core aims to support the efforts of the National Library of Medicine (NLM) to provide all U.S. health professionals with equal access to biomedical and health information and to improve the public's access to information so they can make informed decisions about their health by building on existing accomplishments and innovations, and shaping new partnerships and advancements. This project will promote awareness of, access to and use of biomedical and health information resources through robust exhibition, educational, and subaward programs (Aim 1). Partnerships with Network members will permit extension of resources and services to fill information access gaps throughout the region. This will be accomplished by supporting the NN/LM Document Delivery and Interlibrary Loan (ILL) Plan and MedPrint, as well as by strongly encouraging Network members to offer ILL and other mediated services (Aim 2). Innovative projects increasing access to electronic information resources will be nurtured to expand to new audiences, such as health professionals in rural and underserved areas (Aim 3). Furthermore, this proposal addresses the position of the Regional Medical Library to hone in on expertise and design programs to support NIH and NLM biomedical `big data' initiatives at a grass roots level. This program aims to provide assistance with creating data management plans and helping scientific researchers find appropriate data repositories to submit their data through an innovative tiered educational model; partnership building; and subaward opportunities (Aim 4).